Five Years Gone By So Fast
by Sheep-san
Summary: It's been five years since Serenity had her eye surgery. And with the five years, her eyes are fading fast. Girlfriend of Seto Kiba. Dissapper on the night of Mokuba's 13th birthday party. Now another five years pasted and two children that claimed to be?
1. Chapter I: Is It You?

**Chapter I: Is It You...?**

It has been five years since Serenity had her eyes operated; now her eyes are beginning to fade. If she doesn't get her another eye operation, she will become blind. The doctor said that she would only have three months before she'll become blind permanently. Five years ago, she left, and now she returned. Everything had changed, the buildings, streets, schools, people, even her old friends. What happens to them? That will be answered inside of this story.

A/n: This story will begin at the Domino's Hospital. Well, enjoy!

_"I'm sorry, it's late...we can't regain them..."_ said a voice.

That voice was the most things I was afraid of, and the words. Those words...I didn't want to heard them...not now.

"Poor child... her eyes were such a beauty too." whispers voices that were around me.

...

I could feel my face with anger and frustration.

"Don't..." I began to say to them, the nurses, "...pity me." as I stared at them with cold eyes. I see the nurses give some sort of nod and I left. Walking to the hallway of the Domino's Hospital, I was in my clothes. A long sweater with a hoodie, pants, and a pair of sneakers. As I walk by, I could see children coming out of the gift shop that was a few feet away. A smile crept from my lips. I kept walking until I saw someone. A raven hair, with violet eyes, in a suit.

"Mokuba...?" I whisper staring at the young teen in a suit, I could feel my body stiff for a moment; his head turn to my direction. His eyes widen towards me, and so did mine.

Mokuba's POV:

I sighed, as I walk inside of the Domino's Hospital. I was in a suit, with short, spiky hair. I walked around, mindlessly, making time pasts by, everyone was busy, and they are always busy. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Mai, Tristan, Devin, Bakura, and even Seto. All of them were always busy, all expect one person... _her_.

She always had time for me, even if she was busy with her own work, she had time for me and Seto... I let out a small chuckle as I remember that distant memory of her, me and Seto...

...

Flashback:

"Mokuba! Where are you?" called out that mother like female voice.

"Here!" I called out to her, from the "Game Room". She walk in with bags in her arms, I pause my game for a second to stare at her, getting up from the floor, walking towards her, "That's a lot of stuff," I said, helping her by grabbing the bags out of her hands.

"Of course it is! What do you think?! A party?!" she asks me, with one hand on her hips, her amber hair flair a little, "Ya, sort of..."

She sighs and stared at me, "I can't believe you forgot about it..."

I raise one of my eyebrow slightly up, "Forgot? Forgot about what?"

"Mokuba, what is today?"

I counted my fingers to get the date of today, my eyes widen at the realization, "OH!"

...

She let out a small giggle, I stared at her, "So what?"

"So...that isn't healthy to forget your own birthday, Mokie."

"Don't call me "Mokie"!!" I said, staring at her.

"Why?"

"It sounds like a child!"

"Fine...," she sighs and smile, "I call you Moku then."

"Fine!" I said, walking back to my game.

...

"Okay..." she said, with a little hint of sadness, I halted, and turned around. To stare at her, her eyes, it was full of sadness. Hurt? I couldn't tell the differences it was as if she had both of them in her, as if something else was wrong.

"Ren?" called out a worried voice, her eyes turn from that expression to almost happiness, and "In here" she called back.

She didn't noticed me stared at her, she walk to him, he came to greet with a hug, when they pull apart. They spoke for a while, I couldn't hear them, but I stared at them, watching them. Then I saw her pulling away from Seto, turning the other way, Seto was walking towards her, she step aside turning towards me, I stared at her, her eyes, turned to hate? Anger? Upset?

Seto was trying to grab her wrist however didn't succeed. She whisks her hand away and stared at me, her eyes widen a little, I quickly turn the other way. Then I heard a shout, jerking my head to where the voice was coming from.

"WHAT?!" shouted the voice, it was Seto, staring at her.

"You don't have to shout!" she replied, staring back at him.

"What's going on?" I ask, walking towards them.

"It's nothing, Moku, Seto won't be joining us tonight."

"Oh, okay." was the only words that was able to come out of my mouth, I stared at Seto who was staring at her. My eyes advert to her. Her face tightens, her teeth clenching together.

"I'm leaving." was the words that came out of her mouth, Seto and I was alert and alarm, and at the same time we spoke, "WHAT?!"

"Why?" Seto asks, wondering, his hand was reaching to her shoulders but she moves to her left.

"That..." She began to say, "...I can't tell you..." and left.

End of Flashback

...

That was the last time Seto, I and everyone else saw her, was at my birthday party, with a fake smile on her face and the next day, she was gone. No one knew where she went, not even her own mother and brother, all they know was that she left each of us was a letter. Quickly five years had passed so fast, Seto buried himself in his work, and everyone else was going to their own way. We met occasionally, but not long enough, since she left.

I gave a small sad smile, then I thought I heard her calling me, for the first time in the last five years, my eyes turn to that voice, my eyes widen, so did hers. For the first time in a long time, I was happy...


	2. Chapter II: A Long Time Has It?

**Chapter II: A Long Time Has It?**

_That was the last time Seto, I and everyone else saw her, was at my birthday party, with a fake smile on her face and the next day, she was gone. No one knew where she went, not even her own mother and brother, all they know was that she left each of us was a letter. Quickly five years had passed so fast, Seto buried himself in his work, and everyone else was going to their own way. We met occasionally, but not long enough, since she left._

I gave a small sad smile, then I thought I heard her calling me, for the first time in the last five years, my eyes turn to that voice, my eyes widen, so did hers. For the first time in a long time, I was happy...

"Serenity?" Mokuba choked, staring at her, Serenity gave a small smile and walked up to him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Moku?" she asks him, Mokuba stared at her, and slowly nod his head.

"Yes, it has. Five long years..."

"Yes... five long years," she said with a small chuckle, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I guess you can say that I'm doing alright."

There was an awkward silence between them, suddenly Mokuba spoke, "So...would you like to get something to drink?" he offers, hoping she'll accompany him.

"Sure," she said without any hesitating.

"Great!" Mokuba said, leading her to the café with his hand tugging her sleeve like a child showing his mother something that he made.

...

At the Café:

"How are things here?" Serenity asks, sipping her tea, that she had order not too long ago, while Mokuba order coffee.

"Not the same," he replies, with his hands on his coffee cup, gripping it. Staring at it, "...it hasn't been the same since you left. Nothing has, everyone left their separate ways."

"Oh...," she said, looking down, "...things has change, huh?"

"Yeah...things has change in the last five years."

"Well, I have to go." Serenity said, stand up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to take your time away." Mokuba said, rising up, putting on the table a ten.

"Don't worry, I glad that I've met you, it's has been long time. Well, see you." she smiles, waving a hand, walking out of the café.

"Wait!" Mokuba said, following Serenity out of the café, which turned around to face him.

"Yes?" she asks, staring at him.

"Uh, do you have anything to do this evening?" he asks, scratching his head, unsure of what to do now.

Serenity stare at Mokuba for awhile and gave him a smile, "No, not really, in fact was going to visit a friend of mine, do you mind driving me there?"

"Sure. I mean if you want to that is..."

"Of course I do, and besides it's a long walk, I don't mind someone driving me."

"Then off we go!" Mokuba said, pumping a fist in the air, Serenity giggles.

"What?" he asks, staring at her.

...

"You. You never change with that face, wanting to help."

"Oh..." a blush crept up his face.

"Oh, lookie Moku is blushing." Serenity tease.

"Uh, no I'm not!" he said, trying to cover his almost blushed face, by turning around, "So... where's is this place."

"It's by the Yuahki's Elementary School," Serenity said, following Mokuba who was walking out of the Hospital.

"That's thirty minutes from here to there, isn't it?" he asks, walking to his black neon, opening his doors with one of the electric buttons.

"Yeah. It is, how did you know?" she asks, getting in the car.

"Let's just say that the Kiba Corporation on top of it." Mokuba said, inserting his keys to the engine.

"Oh," Serenity said, putting on her seatbelt. And with that, Mokuba put the car in drive and drove off, to where Serenity's destination is.


	3. Chapter III: The School

**Chapter III: The School**

Thirty minutes past and they have arrived at the Yuahki's Elementary School. Serenity step out of Mokuba's Neon, and closing the door. With Mokuba behind her, slamming his door, and a beep came from the car, locking it.

"Why are you here for?" Mokuba ask curiously.

"Let's say, there's some special kids here." Serenity replies, walking to the school, Mokuba follow her, jamming his keys inside of his pants pocket. When they reached inside, there was quite voices.

"Hello?" Serenity called out, sounds of running. More like dashing, two children came dashing towards Serenity, Mokuba took a step away from Serenity.

...

"Okaa-san!" said the two children at the same time, crashing into Serenity who had stood still, then bend down to the children's height. Mokuba began to become curious, wondering who those two children belong to.

"Hey, there. Have you two been good?" she asks them, both of her hands were each on the kids' cheeks.

"Sort of," reply a voice, which sounded like a girl.

"Not really..." reply a boy's voice.

...

"What happen?"

"Hiroshi was working on his deck while the teacher was teaching us about colors and he got in a fit when, Sensei Toma took his cards away from him."

"Hiro..." Serenity said, in a stern mother's voice, turning her attention to the young boy who turned his face the other way, facing the wall.

"What?" he ask, already knowing the answer to it.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know, I know."

"That's right you better know. Cause if this happens again, I won't let you enter the

Duelist Tournament, next week."

"What?!" Hiro turning his attention to what the words had just said.

"Wait..." said Mokuba interrupting the conversation, "The Sharma Duelist Tournament for Kids from five to ten?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" ask the girl, staring at Mokuba.

"Don't tell me...," Serenity said, sighing as she stood up, "...the Kiba's Corporation is holding the Tournament?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"Why is it always the Kiba's when it comes to Dueling?"

"That..." Mokuba started to say, "I don't know... "

"Okaa-san who's this? Someone you know?" ask the girl, tugging Serenity's sweater.

"Oh, Mokuba this is Hiroshi, also known as Hiro," Serenity said, introducing Mokuba to Hiro, " and this is Kazumi who is also known as Kaz."

"Oh, hi." Mokuba said, smiling at the two kids. "Are they twins?"

"Duh," said Hiro, staring at Mokuba with boredom eyes. _Where have I seen that? _Mokuba thought.

"Hiro!"

"Sorry, Sir."

" 'Sir'? Call me Mokie."

"Mokie." repeated Kaz.

"Moom! Can I get my cards back? I need to work it more."

"Okay, okay, hold on will ya?"

"Fine." huffed Hiro, with his arms cross his chest.

"Kaz I need you and Hiro to go and get out things and meet me back here, Mokuba you come with me, ok?"

Three nods were her response.

A/n: That's it, da end... -scrolls down-

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

..

.

"Good, let's go." Serenity said, walking to the halls while Mokuba follow her, and the two left the other direction to gather their things.

"Tai?" Serenity call, walking in the classroom, a young man in his late twenties turned around, smiling at her.

"Oh, Serenity, I was expecting you."

"You really got to stop saying that. You know his game." Serenity said, leaning against the wall of the classroom door with Mokuba on the other side. Tai look at Serenity and turn his head at Mokuba, smiling even wider.

"Ah, Mr. Kiba, it's been a while," Tai said, walking towards Mokuba with a hand out as if it was ready to be shake.

...

"Yes, it has." Mokuba said, also holding out his hand and shook it, after a few seconds, they let go.

"Can I have Hiro's deck back, again." Serenity said, holding out her hand. Tai let out a small chuckle, "I must say that you're son is impressive, with these cards, the tournament will be an easy win." handing Hiro's deck of cards out of his desk.

"I know, I heard it from a few people this past week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow, sorry about this again." Serenity said, waving a hand.

"Don't worry about it." Tai said, as Mokuba bow a little and left to follow Serenity.

"So...," Mokuba started to say, once he was besides her, "...Hiro is good at the dueling?"

Serenity sighs and nods her head, "Yeah, pretty much. At least that what I heard, from a few people, including Yugi."

Mokuba's eyes widen at the name of one of his friends, "Yugi? You met Yugi? When?"

"Just last week, on the weekends. When I was shopping for food at the Yushimo's Shop, I bumped into him and Tea there."

"How are they?"

...

"I guess they been doing alright, seeing that they've change a lot." she chuckle, then there were a sound of a child cry, alerting the two adults. They both dash towards the sounds of a child's sobbing. When they reached them, it was Kaz, Hiro and a child who was a year younger than the two. Serenity sighs and picked up the child.

"Mom, Souta bump into the wall and he started to cry." explain Kaz, as she watch her mother picked up the child, named: Souta.

"There, there. It's alright." Serenity said in a mother's soothing voice, patting his back, within a few seconds the sobbing decrease. Now they were in whimpers.

"Who child is this?" Mokuba asks, staring at the child.

"It's ours." said a female voice, startling Mokuba and a smile crept Souta's whimpering face.

"Ma!" said Souta, wiggling out of Serenity's holdings and into the female voice that was besides Mokuba.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, Mokuba," said a male voice, that was a lot older. Mokuba turned around and to find that it was Tea and Yugi.

"Yugi?! Tea?!" Mokuba's voice was in a surprise to see them only after their wedding four years ago.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Yugi, taking a step back, to get a good look on Mokuba.

"Yeah..., same here." Mokuba said, smiling.

"Here," said Serenity, handing Souta back to Tea, who was reaching out for her child.

"Thanks," said Tea, who was hugging her child, planting a kiss on his little forehead.

"So... uh..., why are you two doing here?" Mokuba asks, wondering.

"Souta go to school here." said Tea, turning around, her hair was past her shoulders, and she was wearing a pair of pants, and a blue sweater. While Yugi's hair was a little longer, he was tall as Mokuba (A/n: so 'bout 6 FT) and he was wearing a jacket over his long sleeve shirt, pants, sneakers.

"Oh."

"What brings you here?" asks Tea who was handing Souta to Yugi. While she was putting on a jacket on him.

"Well, I met Serenity at the Hospital today and we talked a little, then I offer her a ride here, and that's pretty much it."

"I could see that," Yugi said, putting down Souta, who was grabbing a portion of his pants, "Does Joey know about this?"

...

Serenity shook her head, "No, and I don't intend to see anyone else. Well, it was nice meeting you all." she smile at the three and took Kaz and Hiro's hands.

"Let go you two. Say bye to Souta."

"Bye, Souta." said the twins at the same time, with a backpack on their back and with one hand waving while the other one was holding Serenity's hand.

"Bye!" wave a smiling Souta. As the three left the school, Mokuba stared at Tea and Yugi.

"How..." Mokuba started to say, but Yugi interrupt him.

"Five years ago, and us two found out that she was back just last month."

"So, where have she been in the last five years?"

"That what we want to know, when we ask her, she didn't answer us, and we were also shocked to find out that she had kids, and twins at that." said Tea, who was holding Souta.

"I see,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mokuba. Let's do this again soon." said Yugi, holding out a hand out for Mokuba, he also held out his hand and shook it. They release, patting each other on their backs, giving each of them a smile and with that Tea, Souta and Yugi left. Mokuba sighs and walks out of the school, when he got out the sun was setting soon. He got in his car and drove off, then out of nowhere someone jumped in front of his car. Making Mokuba stomping on the brake, the car made a loud _ssscccrrreaaaahhhhhh_!


	4. IV: The Call

**Chapter 4: The Call**

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mokuba. Let's do this again soon." said Yugi, holding out a hand out for Mokuba, he also held out his hand and shook it. They release, patting each other on their backs, giving each of them a smile and with that Tea, Souta and Yugi left. Mokuba sighs and walks out of the school, when he got out the sun was setting soon. He got in his car and drove off, then out of nowhere someone jumped in front of his car. Making Mokuba stomping on the brake, the car made a loud_ ssscccrrreaaaahhhhhh_!_

Mokuba felt himself being pull forward. He took a deep breath, and stare at the person who was standing in front of his car, his eyes widen, it was Kaz. She was crying, her arms spread out wide, and her breathing was increasing. Mokuba quickly got out of his car, and dash towards Kaz, who was standing there, trembling.

"What's going on?" he asks, as he got towards Kaz, she took a deep breath and her words were all in some language, Mokuba sighs and kneel on one knee and out a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, what happen?"

"Mommy... she... sob... went... hic... down... hic..." Kaz said as tears were blocking her view. Mokuba could feel his eyes, widen, and he quickly said, "Where is she?!"

Kaz grab Mokuba's hand and led him to where Serenity collapsed, when the two reached there, they found that Serenity was, lying on the sidewalk cement with Hiro holding her hand, shaking her, trying to wake her up.

...

"Hiro!" call out Mokuba, who reaching the two. Hiro turned to where the voice was coming from. He look up to see Mokuba and release his hand and stood up. He tried to speak, however he couldn't it was fill with tears streaming down.

"It's okay," Mokuba said, once he reach him and Serenity. He bend down and touch her forehead, her head felt hot and her breathing was beginning to become rapid, Mokuba quickly took out his cell phone and dial, 110. There were a few rings until, he heard a male voice.

"Hello? What's the emergency?"

"Ah, hello! I have a mother that just collapse in front of her children, she have a high fever and her breathing is rapid!"

"Okay, Sir, just tell us where you are and we'll send you an ambulance on the way."

"We're...," Mokuba started to say, but he looked around and saw that they were in the Domino's Park, by the Fountain. "...by the Park, near the Toshimo's Fountain! Hurry!"

"Okay." said the male voice and then the line went dead. Mokuba look up to see Hiro holding onto Kaz who was sobbing on his shirt. Then Mokuba heard sirens not far and a voice calling him. He stood up and look around to see who was calling him, he saw a tall blonde man, dashing to him, he was wearing a pants, white shirt with black stripes on the front and back. His eyes widen, it was Joey!

"JOEY!" shouted Mokuba who was shock to see Joey. When he reach the four, his breathing was hoarse and his hands were on his knees, bending a little.

"I thought I saw ya a--" Joey started to say until he saw _her_. She was lying on the ground, breathing more rapidly, her chest begin to rose and her face was flush.

"Serenity!!" Joey said, looking shock and dash towards to her side, the two children were confused but somehow trusted this man to come near their mother.

"What...? What happen?" he ask, lifting Serenity's head with his hands.

"She has a high fever and her breathing is hard. I called the ambulance and they should be here soon." Mokuba quickly explain to Joey, then sounds of sirens came closer. A big truck came closer to them, as people pour out of the ambulance. Rushing to Serenity, two people in white and blue clothing pull out a hospital bed with wheels, and ran to Serenity. Taking out of Joey's grasp and placing her on the bed, Hiro and Kaz started to dash towards her, but Mokuba pull them back and turn to Joey.

...

"Go with her!" he urge, Joey nod his head and dash inside of the ambulance, with the sounds of the sirens, door slamming, voices overlapping one another.

"Come." Mokuba said, pushing Kaz and Hiro to his car and driving to the Domino Hospital.

"Dr. Yusho!!" called out the nurse, a doctor in his late forties, turned his head around, to find out that there were people dashing to each other farcically, he turn his attention to the nurse that was calling him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"The girl that was here, Ms. Wheeler. She collapse with a high fever!" said the nurse, quickly as the people begin to roll in Serenity, who was clenching her hand on her clothes.

"No!" he said, dashing to where they put Serenity in a room, trying to get her to calm, but she couldn't stop moving.

"No! Don't!" Serenity shouted, her arms and legs were moving up and down.

"Someone hold her!" call out a male voice.

"Her fever is 110!" call out a female voice.

"Serenity!!" shouted two voices at once, it was Joey and Dr. Yusho, who was dashing towards Serenity.

"What's going on!?" demand Dr. Yusho.

"The girl has a high fever and her breathing is uncontrollably." said the male before.

"Fill the tub in cold ice and check her breathing! Stat!"

Sounds of nurses and doctors hustling and moving in and out of the room. Three people brought in a large gray bathtub and four others brought in large bags of ice, torn it open. While the others grab Serenity and set her inside of the large tub. Ice pouring in the tub, as Serenity began to scream in agony as she felt the cold ice touch her hot skin.

...

...

...

...

...

"Serenity!!" Joey shouted as he heard the voice of Serenity screaming. But he felt a arm around his chest and turn his head around to see a man in a lab coat.

"Come with me." he said and left, Joey look back at Serenity who was shivering from the cold of the ice, as one of the nurse pat a towel on her forehead. He sigh and walk out. It took him a few second to find the doctor before.

"Who are you?" Joey ask, once he reach the doctor he never seen before. The doctor turned around and said, "First of all, who are you?"

"I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler."

"Ah, a Wheeler, huh? I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's alright, what's happening to her?"

"It's seems that it has taken effect."

"What do you mean?!" Joey demand, staring at the Doc.

"Her eyesight... it's getting worse. If she doesn't get another surgery soon, she... sh--"

"No!" Joey shout, not believing this is happening, he just saw her just now and she... "This is not happening!! I just... just saw her today. How can this happen?!"

..

...

..

..

..

...

..

"Joey!" shouted a male voice, Joey turned around to see Mokuba, Kaz, and Hiro.

"Mokuba!"

"Mr. Kiba!" said Dr. Yusho.

"What's going on?!" Mokuba asks once he reached the two.

"Where's Okka-san?!" demanded the two children.

"Hold on! Okaa-san?!" Joey repeated, looking bewilder.

"Ah, I've been expecting to see you two one day." smile Dr. Yusho.

"Where's Okaa-san?!" demand Hiro.

"She's in care, come let's get you all settle down." said Dr. Yusho, pushing the four to the waiting room.

A/n: So... what da you readers think?

Serenity: There's a lot going on in the next few chapters right?

A/ n: -nods head- Yup! and I hope you readers like it too. Trusts me it will be epic or kinda...

Joey: What da ya mean by kinda?


	5. V: Friends Reunoin

**Chapter 5: Friends Reunion**

A/n: taking a bow Thank you! Thank you!!

"_She's in care, come let's get you all settle down." said Dr. Yusho, pushing the four to the waiting room._

Joey and Mokuba both sat across each other. They were in the waiting room, Joey sighs and look at the two children, he never did study them, their eyes nor their self, he was too busy thinking about Serenity. However, this was his chance, to really look at the two children. He stare at Kaz, she was wearing a skirt with flowers all over it, a red jacket over her sliver shirt. But her eyes, they were like _hers_, Serenity's. Hazels with a little dark blue in them. Then he turned his attention to the boy, who was holding onto the girl who was softly whimpering. The boy had chestnut hair with some amber hair hidden in them. However, his eyes, it was mix in with dark blue and light hazel color.

..

...

...

..

...

...

"I know, I couldn't stopping thinking about it, when I saw them." said a voice, which jolt Joey out of his thoughts, making him jump a little and landed on the ground with a loud _thump_.

"Wah! Ow." Joey said, when he was surprise, and when he landed on the hard carpet floor. Rubbing his landing spot he open one eye and to see that to his surprise, it was Yugi and Tea, and she was holding a child in her arms

"Yug!" Joey said, in surprise and happiness. Yugi, let a small chuckle, and lend out a hand for Joey, who took his hand hoist him up.

"How..."

"Mokuba call us. We got here as soon as we could, and on the way, guess who we met!" Tea said, taking a step back, Joey's eyes widen, it was all of his old friends, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, and a fuming Mia, who was holding a baby by the hip. A dark aura surround her, making everyone taking a step away from her.

"Oh...," Joey start to say when he saw his fuming wife holding their only son, Iruka.

"That's right! That's all you could think of, when you dash off like that, you scare the hell out of me!! What the hell were you thinking?!" Mai said, walking closer to Joey, she was a two inches away from his face.

"Now, now. Mai. You're about to squish your kid there." said Duke. Mai snap out of it and look at her child, who between her and Joey. He has Joey's hair color and mix colors of Mai and Joey's eyes.

"Oh... Mommy sorry, Mommy didn't mean to do that." Mai said as bend over and rubs is head, while Iruka let out a whiny voice.

"Good call, Duke," said Tristan, who was patting him on the back, Tristan was wearing a brown shirt with a blue jack over his shirt, and a pair of sneakers. His hair wasn't pointing like a pencil anymore, in fact it was style in a like Joey.

"But I wanted to see Joey get plumped by Mai, but seeing that he had a kid, well..." Duke started to say, however he felt someone laser to him.

"It's been while, everyone." Bakura said, smiling at everyone.

"Yeah, it has hasn't it?" said Tea, holding on to Souta.

"Yep, pretty much," Joey said, walking over to give, Tristan, Duke and Bakura a hug and a pat on the back.

"Koff," came a voice, the group turned around to see the doctor.

"Dr. Yusho! How is she?" ask Joey walking over to him.

"She doing fine, but her eyes is not getting any better, she needs the surgery soon."

"How long does she has?" ask Mai, standing up, holding on to Iruka.

"Two months, it was three. However, her condition hasn't improve lately."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"What condition?" Bakura ask, unsure of what the doctor was trying to say.

"Dr. Yusho, Ms. Wheeler, wants to see her children. She request it." call in a nurse that just came back from her room.

"Okay...," said Dr. Yusho, turning his head to Kaz and Hiro, "Your mother wants to see you."

Kaz and Hiro stood up and walk toward Dr. Yusho.

"Can Mokie and Big Blondie come?" ask Kaz, pointing at Mokuba and Joey, who eyebrows were twitching, while, the others try not to laugh by covering their mouth.

"Big Blondie?!" Joey sputter out of his mouth.

"Ah-huh," said Dr. Yusho who was also trying not to laugh and nods his head. Joey grumbles and while Mokuba follow behind them.

**At Kiba's Corp.**

"Sir?" said a male voice, entering the office of the CEO.

"What is it?" demand the cold voice of the CEO.

...

"It's seems that your brother had call the 110, and now he's in the hospital."

"What?!" shout the cold voice of Seto Kiba, who stood up and stare at the man.

"That's all I gather from the time from 6:05 to 7:04"

_So, that's been over an hour!_ thought Seto. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his sliver trench coat and command the man that was waiting at his door.

"Get me my car!" and with that the man bow and left, Seto sighs and his hand travel up to his neck where next to it was a picture of young Mokuba in a Dueling Card Case. And next to, it was a medium size of a shape of a heart. And inside was her. With a smiling face, along with Mokuba and him, five years ago, on Mokuba's birthday.

"Okaa-san?!" call out two voices at once, dashing towards Serenity. Serenity was in the hospital gown and sitting up. She smile as she saw her two kids dashing towards her.

"Hey! How have you two been, Kaz and Hiro?"

"We were scare! Why did you do that?!" ask a almost sobbing Kaz who was gripping onto Serenity's gown, while Hiro was next to his sister, holding her.

"Mommy sorry, she won't do it again." said Serenity, patting on Kaz hair.

"Serenity...?" ask Joey, taking a step forward, looking in her eyes. Serenity look up and stare at Joey.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

...

"**Who are you?**" she asks, staring at Mokuba and Joey. The two stare at her with shock and disbelieve of the words that came out her mouth. Dr. Yusho was alarm, he rush to Serenity side and said, "Serenity! Do you know me?"

Serenity turn her head to Dr. Yusho and smile, "Sure. I do, you're my doctor!"

"And what about those two?" Yusho pointing to Joey and Mokuba. Serenity stare at them and shook her head, then she felt a sharp pain.

"Ah," she said as she put one hand on her forehead, her eyes close shut while the other hand was gripping the hospital sheets. "It's hurts!".

"Serenity!" Joey said, rushing towards Serenity, grabbing her hand that was gripping the sheets, Kaz and Hiro pull back, Mokuba walk towards them, putting each hand on their shoulders.

"Serenity!" Joey repeated, watching Serenity teeth clenching together, while her left hand was gripping her head, her whole body was leaning forward. Her right hand, gripping tightly onto Joey's hands.

"**MAKE IT STOP!!"** Serenity shouted, gripping herself, her breathing was hoarse, Kaz took a step, wanting to help her mother in any way she could, sure she was trembling, she want to help her.

"Okka-san...?" Kaz whispers, walking towards her, Hiro took a step and took Kaz's hand and walk to Serenity who was gripping in pain, while Dr. Yusho was trying to calm Serenity down.

..

.

..

...

...

...

Outside of Serenity's Room:

"Mokuba!" Seto said, dashing inside of the Domino Hospital. His eyes searching for anyone, then his eyes widen at a tall man with spike hair, he dash to him and grab his shoulder, alarm the man. Turning him around. Seto's cold blue eyes widen at the person he had just grab, it was Yugi.

"Yu...gi..." Seto said.

"Seto..." Yugi said, staring at a hard breathing Seto, who was almost out of breathe as if something scare the living hell out of him.

"Where's... Mokuba..."

"Why?"

"They're was a call from the hospital... huff..."

..

..

...

..

..

.

...

"Oh... you mean... Sere--" Yugi started to say but was cut off by the shouting of Serenity's voice.

"**MAKE IT STOP!!"** Serenity shouted, alarming everyone in the waiting room, Tea, Mai dash to Serenity's room, with the men following and last Seto. Wondering whose voice was that.

_It can't... it can't be her..._ Seto thought, following the group.

**Chapter 6: Promise Me...**

"What's going on?!" shout Tea and Mai, both dashing in Serenity's room with their two children gripping onto their mother. The two halted as they saw Serenity, gripping, and shaking for unknown reason. The men halted too as they enter inside the room, Tea and Mai both move towards the chair that was at the end of the wall where they were. When Seto came in, his whole body was stiff and his blood ran cold. It was her, for the last five years, she was there in front of him.

"Seto!" Mokuba called him, rushing to him, and Seto snap out of it and looked at his little brother, who was worried. "Why are you here?!"

"I got in touch of who you were calling and I found out that you were calling th--" Seto start to say but got cut off.

"Ahhh! Stop!!" Serenity screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably, she was gripping hard on Joey's hand, which was grunting but didn't protest. While the two kids, was trying to talk their mother out of it.

"Okaa-san?!" shout Kaz, who was gripping her mother's other hand, while Hiro was trying to stay calm by holding his sister hand, and also hold his mother's hand at the same time.

"I... I'm sorry..." Serenity said, as she open her eyes, staring at Kaz and Hiro. She breathe, shallowly.

"AH!" she said as she felt another sharp pain, she lean back on the bed, "Jo... Joey..."

"I'm here! So is everyone!!" Joey said desperately, gripping hard onto Serenity.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"Don't talk! You need your rest!" said Mokuba, rushing towards Serenity.

"Moku... I'm so sorry... I didn't want..."

"Okaa-san!" called Hiro. Who was trembling, Serenity turn her head from Mokuba to Hiro, silence came from the group.

"Hey..." Serenity said trying to smile, "...what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Don't talk, please!! You have to rest!! I can take care of Kaz, please just... just..." Hiro started to say, but he choke.

"You know... you look a lot like him..."

"Who?" ask Kaz, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Your... your father..."

"Who is he?!"

"Kaz, Hiro stay with your uncle, okay..."

"Who?"

"The man beside me... stay with him for a while okay... Promise me?" Serenity said as she took out her hand and took out her pinky, Kaz and Hiro nods their head and also took out their pinky and wrap it around hers.

A/n: Review... ok?


	6. VI: Promise Me

**Chapter 6: Promise Me...**

A/n: Since I actccidently (sp?) add Chaper 6 in there... well, here's the rest.

"What's going on?!" shout Tea and Mai, both dashing in Serenity's room with their two children gripping onto their mother. The two halted as they saw Serenity, gripping, and shaking for unknown reason. The men halted too as they enter inside the room, Tea and Mai both move towards the chair that was at the end of the wall where they were. When Seto came in, his whole body was stiff and his blood ran cold. It was her, for the last five years, she was there in front of him.

"Seto!" Mokuba called him, rushing to him, and Seto snap out of it and looked at his little brother, who was worried. "Why are you here?!"

"I got in touch of who you were calling and I found out that you were calling th--" Seto start to say but got cut off.

"Ahhh! Stop!!" Serenity screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably, she was gripping hard on Joey's hand, which was grunting but didn't protest. While the two kids, was trying to talk their mother out of it.

"Okaa-san?!" shout Kaz, who was gripping her mother's other hand, while Hiro was trying to stay calm by holding his sister hand, and also hold his mother's hand at the same time.

"I... I'm sorry..." Serenity said, as she open her eyes, staring at Kaz and Hiro. She breathe, shallowly.

"AH!" she said as she felt another sharp pain, she lean back on the bed, "Jo... Joey..."

"I'm here! So is everyone!!" Joey said desperately, gripping hard onto Serenity.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"Don't talk! You need your rest!" said Mokuba, rushing towards Serenity.

"Moku... I'm so sorry... I didn't want..."

"Okaa-san!" called Hiro. Who was trembling, Serenity turn her head from Mokuba to Hiro, silence came from the group.

"Hey..." Serenity said trying to smile, "...what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Don't talk, please!! You have to rest!! I can take care of Kaz, please just... just..." Hiro started to say, but he choke.

"You know... you look a lot like him..."

"Who?" ask Kaz, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Your... your father..."

"Who is he?!"

"Kaz, Hiro stay with your uncle, okay..."

"Who?"

"The man beside me... stay with him for a while okay... Promise me?" Serenity said as she took out her hand and took out her pinky, Kaz and Hiro nods their head and also took out their pinky and wrap it around hers.

**Chapter 7: The Secrets?**

"_The man beside me... stay with him for a while okay... Promise me?" Serenity said as she took out her hand and took out her pinky, Kaz and Hiro nods their head and also took out their pinky and wrap it around hers._

"That's my kids... be good to each other... Mommy needs to rest," and with that Serenity slowly close her eyes and her hands slowly drop. Dr. Yusho rush towards Serenity and check her pulse, he sigh in relief.

"She's asleep."

Everyone in the room sighs in relief.

"For now, it's best that she's rest." sighed Dr. Yusho, leaving Serenity's room.

"I'm sorry..." came a soft whisper, a tear came from her eyes. Joey look over at Serenity, he took his hand and wipe the stray tear away from her face.

"Y'know..." said a male voice, "Okaa-san... she been doing that since I can remember..."

"What do you mean Hiro?" ask Yugi.

"Ever since the two of us were young enough to remember, as a baby. Okaa-san was crying and saying sorry repeatedly, we didn't know what she was talking to..." said Kaz.

"That's when we went through Okka-san's things."

"What...?" Duke and Tristan trying not to laugh.

"That's not funny!" said Kaz, staring at Tristan and Duke.

"Okay. What happen?" ask Mokuba, grabbing a seat, while the others did two. Seto stood still listening to the kids, very carefully. Kaz and Hiro both sighs and climb up to their mother's bed. Kaz, on the right with the help of Joey and Hiro on her left with no help at all.

"Mommy never told us about anyone." said Kaz once she and Hiro was seated, "that when we went through Okaa-san's things, that when we found a picture," taking out a old photo of everyone in the room, it was at a birthday party.

"That's my birthday party!" Mokuba announce.

"That's what we thought too." said Hiro, "Kaz, read the back for them."

Kaz turns the picture from the front to back and read: "Mokuba's 13th birthday. Last day with everyone. Must not tell anyone about them and it. Keep as a treasure"

"So 'them' is you two, right?" ask Bakura, the twins nods their heads.

"But, what about 'it'?" ask Tristan.

"Okka-san's eyes." Hiro said quietly, his eyes hard staring at his mother, who was breathing peacefully.

"What about her eyes, sugar?" ask Mai.

"She didn't tell us, she said it was nothing, that why she was happy. But I didn't believe her. I knew she was faking it, but most of the time she was happy."

"Then why did she leave?" Seto said aloud.

"Heh," said Kaz and Hiro at the same time, staring at Seto with cold eyes, sending shivers down everyone's spine. "...that's what we ask her and she said, "I didn't want anyone else to know." But we both know she was hiding something else."

"What was it?" ask Joey.

"She didn't tell us, but we know that one day, she will tell us."

"It's getting late," said Tea, standing up, with Yugi taking a sleeping Souta from her.

"You're right." said Duke yawning.

"Let's go." Mai said, also yawning with Iruka sleeping.

"You go ahead." Joey said, standing up, stretching and giving the guys a handshake. And with that, Tea, Yugi, Souta, Bakura, Tristan and Duke left.

"Are you sure?" Mai ask, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving her side."

"No," said Hiro, who was standing next to Joey. "...you should go."

"No, I'm not leaving!"

"Joey..." call out a voice, the four turn their head from Hiro to Kaz, whose eyes were darken and half-close. "Please...go, spend time with them, you and the others can come and visit me tomorrow. Okay?"

"Is that you? Serenity?"

"Yes, it's me, please, you need rest."

"How… how can you hear me?" Joey asks, staring at a sleeping Serenity and a half-daze Kaz.

"That I can explain later, but for now go. Leave the two here."

"Fine," Joey said, sighing and pat Hiro on the head, "see ya kids, take care of your mother will ya?"

The twins nods their head as Joey and his family left. When they left, Kaz fell foreword.

"Kaz!" Hiro shout, just in time to reach for his sister, who was about to hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" ask Mokuba who walk over to Hiro and Kaz, Hiro nods his head and carries his sister in a bridal style. Placing her next to his mother.

"Where's my cards?" Hiro said, now wondering if his mother got his cards back.

"Here." Mokuba said, handing him is cards. Seto stared at the child, wondering about the child. The two of them, why do they look so familiar.

"Hiro?" Kaz said, slowly rose from the bed, Hiro left his cards next to the lamp and walk towards to her.

"Okaa-san said to give you and me this," Kaz said, shuffling to Serenity's neck and unchain two necklace, that was a shape of a dueling cards and handed one to Hiro and one for herself.

"What is it?" Hiro asks, staring at the Dueling card necklace that was handed to him, and stare back at Kaz's.

"Open it," Kaz said as she open hers with small _click_ from the Dueling necklace, Hiro moves his fingers to the opening of the Dueling cards and inside he let out a small gasp.

"No! How..." Hiro started to say, but Kaz stop him.

"Mommy has a special friend that gave her that card, and look at mine." Kaz said, showing him her card that was inside it was the legendary card of Sliver Akira with her friend the Sliver Wolf.

"Wow," said Mokuba and Hiro at the same time, staring at the shiny card.

"What yours?" Kaz asks, closing her necklace, and re-chain it to her neck.

"I can't believe it, it was the card that I always wanted, look!" Hiro said, who couldn't keep his excitement any longer, he show his card to his sister, and she was shock as too.

"Wow! I can't believe Okka-san has something this strong,"

"Yah, I know... I wonder how she could get this?"

"What is it?" ask Mokuba who was leaning over at the kids, his eyes widen at the card that was in Hiro's hand, "No way..."

Hiro look at Mokuba who was shock, "What? Do you know what this card is?"

"Yeah, I do, more than you. Hey... Seto come here,"

"Why?" Seto ask, wondering what could be so interesting over there, "Just come!"

"Fine." was Seto answer as he sighs and walks over, his eyes also widen as at the card in Hiro's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Seto ask, staring at the card. It was his legendary Blue Eyes Sliver Dragon.

"Why are you asking me, I just got it!" Hiro said, snapping the cover of the dueling case shut and hang it around his neck.

"That's not nice Hiro." call out a warm voice, turning heads to where the voice was coming from.

"Okaa-san!" Kaz shout in glee as she plant herself on Serenity's chest, hugging her.

"Hey," Serenity said, laughing, " you're blocking my air."

"Oh, sorry!" Kaz said as she remove herself from Serenity and she climb down from the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Mokuba asks, giving Serenity a soft smile.

"A little tired that's all, did you like the presents?"

"Yep!" reply the twins.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't celebrate it." Serenity said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry about it," Hiro said as he reach for his mother arm and gave it a light squeeze, "...I'm glad that you're alright, that's what matters right now, we can celebrate it another day."

"I'm glad." Serenity said, as she pulls herself up into a sitting position.

"Say... Serenity can you answer a few questions for me?" Mokuba ask, hoping she'll answer.

"Sure, Mokuba. I don't mind."

"Answers ours first!" call the twins, staring at their mother.

" 'Ren?" called out a whispering voice, Serenity turns her head to where the voice was coming from.

"Hey, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Mr. Kiba?" Serenity said, as she gave Seto a business smile.

The words that she had said cut though him as ice. Seto stood still gathering the words that she had just said to him.

"Don't you know who I am?" Seto ask as one of his hand was clenching tightly.

"Of course I do, Kaz, Hiro. Say hello to the President of the Dueling Cards." Serenity said, as she looks at Hiro and Kaz. The two look at their mother and back at the tall man with chestnut hair, his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"Mother... do you know him?" ask Hiro staring at his mother, his voice it was like a business matter way.

"Why do you think that, Hiroshi?" Serenity ask in a cold voice, as if something inside her died.

"**Do you know him?**" Hiro repeated in a hard business matter.

"He's nothing that's all, just a friend of a friend that's all." Serenity said, with a fake smile.

"S-s-stop!" Kaz shout, staring at her mother, Seto, Mokuba and Hiro were in shock to see Kaz shout. "P-please... tell me, tell us... where's Dad--"

"Don't!!"

"Mother? Who is he? Why isn't he here with you?!"

"I -I can't..."

"We know you can! You know that we knew who he was!! JUST SAY HIS NAME!!" Hiro scream, tears streaming down his cheeks, staring at Serenity with determination.

"Why should I tell you if you already knew?" Serenity said with a dead voice, as if the voice had a drop of venom in them. Making Hiro and Kaz stop their tracks.

"You know who he is and yet he's right here with you? Why aren't you two leaving?"

"Tha-"

"Has nothing to do with me. He's here, so go to him." Serenity said with a smile as she flips the covers. Standing up, walking past Mokuba, and two crying kids. A hand grab her wrist tightly, Serenity didn't turn her head or do anything, but she knew whose cold hand was on her warm wrist.

"Wh-why?" he said with a hit of desperation and hurt.

"I didn't want you to find out, but it's not about them. It's me." she said, as she try to remove her wrist from his hand, but he didn't let go. He held it on tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me!! Where were you for the last five years?!_**ANSWER ME**_**!!**" Seto shouted, his hand were holding tightly onto Serenity's, not letting go, but his knees were weaken, and now they were on the hard hospital floors. Seto Kiba a man with pride is now on his knees begging for answers of a women he once loved. Seto moves his hands that was clutching ever so tightly to Serenity's hand, moves to his forehead, Mokuba, Hiro, and Kaz stood there watching them. Serenity didn't move nor make any sounds.

"Please... I beg you... answer me! Do you know how hurt I was?! Please! Serenity!!" he said as tears were slowly streaming down his shaking body.

"Let me go." was her only words.

Seto look up, he stare at Serenity who has not shed one tear from his begging, however her eyes, her hard, cold hazels eyes.

"Didn't you hear me!?"

"Yes, I heard, you don't have to yell," Serenity said as she whisk her hand away from Seto Kiba's cold hands. Seto gritted his teeth and stood up, wrapping his strong arms around Serenity's tightly.

"Let me go." Serenity said in a monotone voice, not moving, not yelling, just... just standing still.

"No! I won't let go!! You're here!! I can't let you go!!" he said he hold her tighter, his chin was resting on her shoulder, smelling her sweet perfume, tears stop flowing.

"Okka-san?" came a whispering voice, from Kaz, who was staring at her mother and father. "Why didn't you tell us about, Daddy? About everyone else?"

"I was planning on telling you today, but seeing how sharp you two are like your father, I didn't need to tell you."

"Then why did you leave us?" Mokuba said with desperation.

"I had a choice, and I choose my choice."

"What were you planning on doing to us then?" Hiro ask.

"Have Mokuba take you to your father and I go and disappear. Just.. like..." Serenity said as she put two of her fingers to together and made a snap sound, "...that."

"Why??" Seto ask, turning her around, staring in her eyes. In her eyes he saw nothing

that he could get out of no shedding of happiness, a glimpse of emotions, nothing. As

if she was empty inside to begin with.

"I have to go, tell Dr. Yuho, that I will be back for the check-up next week." Serenity

said as she did around-the-house-kick him in the stomach, sending Seto to the wall

at the end of the room. A loud clattering was made as Seto was send flying to the

wall.

...

"Daddy!!"

"Seto!!"

The three rush to Seto who was grunting and spilling some blood from his mouth, a

hand was on his stomach. Seto look up to see Serenity who dashing out of the room,

to a open window that was open. As she past by she whispers...

"I'm sorry, I love you." then something drops next to him, it was the medium size

heart with the initials of S. K. & S. W. Then she was gone, again with no trace,

leaving two of her children behind, and once again her friends.

...

A/n: Don't forget to review, my readers. More reviews Updates


End file.
